Starting Again
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: It's time for a wedding, Gravi style. Rated for Suicide...which means Character Death [it's not an important character though, so don't worry] and language.
1. New Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** Just to let you know that since this is the sequal to "Proposal Of A New Beginning" Yuki is now called Eiri, Eiri-chan, Eiri-san, or Uesugi-san, anyone who's read Proposal knows why. Also I'd like to let you know the code for discerning 'thoughts' from "dialogue." Enjoy the fic. Ja.^-^   


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter I: New Awakening_**

  
  
Eiri woke up to the faint slivers of sunlight filtering through his blinds. He smiled slightly and pulled a still sleeping Shuichi closer to him, taking comfort in the warmth of his fiance's body and his steady breathing. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of waking up beside the pink haired vocalist and suddenly wondered why he had ever made Shuichi sleep on the couch, 'I was afraid of him,' Eiri eventually concluded, 'I was afraid of the feelings he stirred in me, so I pushed him away and he tolerated it, he understood me better than I understood myself. Tohma, Mika, Tatsuha, they were always pushing me to open up but Shuichi never asked me for anything but love. Shu-chan knew I needed to relize things for myself, sure, he whined when I didn't pay attention to him but that's because he was trying to save me from the silence that I hid in. Dispite being hurt by me numerous times, he never gave up.   
  
'At first I didn't understand Shu-chan. I didn't understand his happiness or his energy...or his love.' Eiri thought to himself as he pushed some of Shuichi's hair aside to better see the vocalist's sleeping face. 'Things are so different now though, I finally understand you Shu-chan, and now that I've admitted to you and to myself that I love you, I don't think I'd be able to survive if you weren't here.'   
  
Eiri was interrupted from his thoughts as Shuichi slowly woke up and looked up at Eiri in mild surprise, "Eiri-chan, you actually let me stay in your bed this time."   
  
Eiri chuckled, "Yeah, I did. After all, this is our new beginning right?"   
  
Shuichi smiled brightly and nodded, "Hai, our new beginning." It was then that Shuichi happened to look over Eiri's shoulder and noticed the clock on the wall, "Chikushou, I'm late, K's gonna kill me. I can't die now...I just can't!" With that the young vocalist jumped out of bed and began running around, frantically attempting to get dressed in under a minute as Eiri looked on in silent amusement.   
  
Eiri soon realized that if Shuichi kept going at his current speed there would eventually be an accident and the thought of Shuichi or his apartment getting damaged didn't sit well with him, "Shu-chan, slow down. I'll drive you to NG and I'll make sure K-san doesn't kill you. Besides, we need to tell everyone about the engagement." Eiri said calmly as he rose from the bed to get dressed, mentally he added, 'I have a feeling a couple people won't be too happy when we tell them though.'   
  
Eiri had just pulled his shirt on when he felt Shuichi's arms around his waist, "Arigatou Eiri-chan, aishiteru."   
  
Eiri reluctantly pulled away from the vocalist's grasp and smiled down at the pink haired bishounen, "Aishiteru mata Shu-chan, but you don't have to thank me. I really don't mind driving you to the studio. After all, it's better than sitting in a silent apartment all morning."   
  
"Demo Eiri-chan, how can it be silent if you're typing away at your lap-top?"   
  
Eiri sighed, "The tapping of the keys only reminds me of how silent the apartment is. Truth is, I usually only start typing when you're here."   
  
Shuichi sighed sadly, "Gomen nasai Eiri-chan, you know I'd stay here all the time if I could, but Hiro and Suguru wouldn't be too happy with me and Sakano-san would probably faint or flip out and K-san would probably go on a shooting spree or something." Suddenly Shuichi grinned, "Eiri-chan, I just thought of a brilliant idea!"   
  
Eiri mentally cringed, Shuichi getting an idea usually turned into a bad thing and ended up costing him a lot of money. Unfortunately, Eiri's curiousity got the better of him, "And just what is this "brilliant idea" of your's and more importantly, how much is it gonna cost me to fix everything afterwards?"   
  
Shuichi giggled slightly, "Eiri-chan, you're funny. Now, c'mon, I'll tell you my idea on the way to NG. Boy are those guys gonna be surprised when we tell them." Shuichi then began dragging Eiri out the door and towards the car.   
  
Eiri sighed mentally as he allowed the genki vocalist to drag him towards his car, it was going to be a very, very, long morning.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Hai: Yes   
Chikushou: Damn   
Arigatou: Thank you   
Aishiteru: I love you   
Mata: Too or Also   
Demo: But or However   
Gomen Nasai: I'm very sorry   
Tsudzuku: To be continued   
Minna: Everyone   
  
Arigatou for reading my fic. I'm really sorry for this being so short and for leaving it as a cliffhanger...but fear not...the next chapter will be coming as soon as I finish writing it. It shouldn't take me long. Please review...the more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next chapter out. Thanks again. Ja ne. 

_~Frozen Midnight~_


	2. Shock At Nittle Grasper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** I got an e-mail recently from a reviewer who found it odd that I changed Shuichi's more common nickname for Eiri ("Yuki") to "Eiri-chan." I explained my reasoning to the reviewer but I decided I should explain it to everyone else as well. I decided that Shuichi will call Eiri "Eiri-chan" because Eiri is nothing like Kitazawa Yuki. I thought that if Shuichi and Eiri were going to start over they might as well put the whole Yuki thing in the past. I just thought I'd address that. Another thing I wanted to add was that in this chapter there's a little OOCness. The pairings (or implied parings) are Eiri/Shuichi, Fugisaki/Hiro, K/Sakano, Ryuichi/Tatsuha, and (some people may hate me for this but oh well) Mika/Touma. Enjoy! ^-^ 

* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter II: Shock At Nittle Grasper_**

  
  
"Eiri-chan, which should we tell them first?" Shuichi asked as he and Eiri entered the Nittle Grasper building.   
  
"We'll tell them your idea first."   
  
"Okay, but why?"   
  
"Because, if we tell them we're engaged first Touma's likely to kill you."   
  
"Oh, right." Shuichi said his face falling slightly but only for a moment. He perked up immediately as they walked down the hall towards an open door, "Hey look, there's our meeting room. I called a meeting last night before I went home so everyone involved with Bad Luck should be in there." Eiri just nodded to show he was listening then follwed Shuichi into the room.   
  
"Shindou-kun! You're two hours late!" K yelled as he quickly pointed the barrel of his beloved, ever present gun at Shuichi's head.   
  
Eiri sighed and stepped forward while pushing K's arm down and away from Shuichi's head, "Gomen nasai K-san, it's my fault Shuichi's late."   
  
K blinked then as if just noticing Eiri's presence for the first time, "Hountou ni, Eiri-san?"   
  
Eiri nodded, "Hai, but I doubt you'd have the guts to point that gun at me, and you would have made a big mistake if you had shot Shuichi. He has a couple of announcements to make."   
  
At that everyone's attention turned towards Shuichi who was chuckling nervously, "Actually, I have an announcement to make and the other announcement is for both Eiri and me to make."   
  
"Well then, get with the announcing Shuichi. I hope at least one of these announcement has to do with Bad Luck." Hiro said his voice showing slight impatiantce.   
  
"Yeah, the first announcement is that I've found a lyrisist for Bad Luck."   
  
"And who might that be Shuichi-kun?" Ryuichi said from the doorway. Behind him stood the other members of Nittle Grasper along with Mika, Tatsuha, and Ayaka all of them wearing mildly curious expressions.   
  
"Sa...Sakuma-san, what are you doing here?" Shuichi stuttered.   
  
Ryuichi smiled and held up Kumaguro who gave an explaination, "Eiri-san called up Touma and told him we all needed to be here, na no da! Now, who's going to be your lyrisist? Me and Ryu-chan are curious."   
  
"I am. I'm going to be the lyrisist for Bad Luck, Shuichi came up with the idea this morning." Eiri said impatiently. He had never been a patient person and he wasn't about to start being one now, even if he was turning over a new leaf.   
  
At Eiri's words everyone in the room blinked (with the exception of Sakano-san who had already fainted and was now being revived by K) until finally Touma broke the blink-filled silence, "That's wonderful Eiri-san, you need to get out of that quiet apartment of yours."   
  
"Yeah, it is great, but what's even better is that me and Eiri-chan are gonna get married!" Shuichi blurted out happily without thinking.   
  
About ten seconds of complete silence followed Shuichi's statement and then the chaos started. Sakano (who had just gotten back up) fainted again, K was holding a gun to both Touma and Hiro's heads, Nuriko and Mika started making wedding plans, Ryuichi began a heated discussion with Kumaguro about what type tuxedos they should wear, Tatsuha started wondering how Ryuichi would look in a wedding dress, Ayaka ran out of the room crying, Touma looked sick, Hiro looked extreamly angry and got away from K to race out of the room, and Suguru silently watched the whole thing with only a saddened glance at Hiro. All in all, Eiri thought they'd all taken the news rather well. Shuichi, on the other hand looked distressed when Hiro ran out of the room and quickly followed his best friend after giving Eiri and apologetic look. Eiri had simply nodded in understanding and let his fiance go.   
  
As soon as Shuichi had left the room Touma started in, "Eiri-san, how could you even think of marrying that...that...child!"   
  
Touma was quickly sorry for his comment as Eiri fixed him with the first real glare he had gotten since meeting the blonde haired novelist, "You don't even know Shuichi Touma. You tried to keep people away from me so I wouldn't get hurt, but Shuichi tried to get me to interact with people. He taught me that happiness involves taking risks." Eiri softened his gaze slightly and continued, "Touma, I know how you feel about me and I consider you a very dear friend, but I love Shuichi, just as much as Mika loves you."   
  
Touma took a shaky breath and looked at Mika who gave him a small smile. Touma smiled back then looked up at Eiri, "I understand Eiri-san, arigatou." Then Touma smiled brightly, not one of his fake smiles but a real smile, "Now, lets discuss all this lyrisist stuff."   
  
Everyone nodded, sat down, and began talking. Eiri, however, was only half listening, wondering how Shuichi was doing with Hiro.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry   
Hontou ni: Really   
Hai: Yes   
Na no da: That he did, that they did, that they are etc. (I'm not really sure about this one)   
Arigatou: Thank you   
Tsudzuku: To Be Continued   
Minna: Everyone   
  
Sorry to leave you with yet another cliffhanger...I don't know how many chapters there are gonna be yet. Anyways the next chapter we will find out what happens to Hiro and Shuichi and there will be a character death...don't worry...it's no one important...infact I think it's one of the most hated people in the series. I want lots of reviews on this chapter! Ja ne.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_


	3. Opening Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** Just a warning this chapter contains a character death. (Don't worry...it's no one important.) The pairings in this chapter are Yuki/Shuichi and Hiro/Fugisaki. Enjoy!   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter III: Opening Eyes_**

  
  
Shuichi was quick to follow Hiro out of the Nittle Grasper building and into a nearby ally. Hiro stood there with his back to Shuichi and his hands clenched at his sides, he was visibly shaking with pent up emotion, "Go away Shuichi, I don't want to talk to you."   
  
Shuichi sighed, "I know you don't want to talk to me, but I want to talk to you."   
  
"You have nothing to say to me, Shuichi." Hiro said, irritation showing in his voice.   
  
"Hiro, gomen nasai, I didn't mean to hurt you." Shuichi said, staring saddly at Hiro's back.   
  
"Gomen nasai? All you have to say to me is gomen nasai?! You knew how I felt about you and yet you still came running to me everytime he hurt you and then I'd sit there and listen to you cry, fighting back the urge to kiss away your tears and take you away from him. Then I'd try everything to cheer you up and once I'd succeeded I always had to give you back to him and now you're marrying the bastard! You're going to marry Yuki Eiri, the number one cause of every tear you've shed for the past two years, and he's going to continue to make you cry until you're both dead and I'm going to have to watch! Gomen nasai isn't good enough Shuichi, it will never be good enough!!" Hiro had started yelling about half way through his speech without realizing it. He had locked these emotions up for so long that he had lost complete control over them.   
  
Shuichi simply stared at Hiro before he finally found his voice again though it came out as barely a whisper, "You're wrong Hiro, he's not Yuki Eiri anymore. He's going back to being Uesugi Eiri. He's not cold anymore, he's not mean to me anymore."   
  
"How do you know that Shuichi? How do you know it's not just an act?" Hiro said, turning to face Shuichi for the first time since entering the ally.   
  
Shuichi shrugged but continued to look Hiro in the eyes, "I don't know for sure but I trust Eiri. Something in his eyes yesterday and today is telling me that it's not an act. Come back to the studio with me and ask Eiri yourself. If you don't believe him after that then I won't marry him."   
  
"You believe in him that much?" Hiro said doubtfully.   
  
"Of course. So, will you come back with me?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll go back, but if I don't believe Eiri when he answers me then you have to forget about him forever."   
  
"Alright, but you have to look me in the eyes when you tell me whether you believe him or not, deal?"   
  
Hiro nodded with a slight sigh of defeat, "Deal."   
  
As they were walking back towards the Nittle Grasper building Hiro turned to Shuichi, "I don't want you with me when I ask him. If he knew what was at stake he might kill me for putting you up to dumping him and he might kill you for agreeing to my terms."   
  
Shuichi nodded, "I don't think Eiri would kill either of us but I'll stay outside just the same."   
  
After that they walked in silence until they reached the closed door of the meeting room. The chattering voices of their friends could be heard from within as Hiro once again turned to Shuichi, "Remember Shuichi, Eiri can't know you're here."   
  
"I understand Hiro, I'll wait outside the door." With that Shuichi leaned against the wall opposite the door.   
  
Hiro nodded in determination before going into the meeting room and closing the door behind him. Touma was the first to notice the guitarist's arrival, "Nakano-san, I'm glad you decided to join us. We were just going over Eiri's new job as lyrisist. Where's Shindou-san? He should be here too."   
  
"Shuichi went to get a drink of water. I need to ask Eiri something." Hiro answered before glancing at the blonde novelist.   
  
Eiri nodded and stood up to face Hiro, "Go ahead and ask then, Nakano-san."   
  
"Are you sorry for everything you've done to hurt Shuichi?" Hiro asked bluntly, making sure he met Eiri's amber gaze.   
  
"I can't even express in words how sorry I am for ever doing anything to cause Shuichi pain." Eiri answered, his eyes never wavering away from Hiro's.   
  
"Do you love him?"   
  
"More than anything else in the world." Eiri still held Hiro's scrutinizing gaze.   
  
Hiro nodded, "Alright then, I won't get in your way, but Eiri-san, if you harm him again in any way, shape, or form, I will make sure you're not alive long enough to ever cause him pain again."   
  
Eiri nodded and then the meeting room door opened and a pink blurr ran into the room to glomp Hiro, "Arigatou gozaimasu Hiro!"   
  
"Don't worry about it Shuichi, I just want to see you happy." Hiro replied with only a hint of sadness in his voice.   
  
That sadness did not go unnoticed by Shuichi however, "Hiro, don't be sad, there's some one right under your nose that cares about you very much...and you care about him too...more than you'll ever let on."   
  
Hiro looked down at Shuichi in shock, "Shindou Shuichi, when did you learn to read me so well?"   
  
Shuichi laughed slightly and pulled away to look up at his friend, smiling, "Hiro, you're my best friend so naturally I'm going to watch over you and make sure you don't get hurt. By the way, you might want to tell Ayaka that you're not interested in her anymore."   
  
"Good idea. Where is Ayaka anyways?"   
  
"She ran out of the room crying when Shuichi announced his engagement to Eiri-san." Nuriko said matter-of-factly from her place next to Ryuichi.   
  
Just then Touma's secretary burst into the room panting, "Seguchi-san! Someone just jumped off the roof!"   
  
"NANI?!" Everyone asked at once before standing up and rushing out of the room.   
  
Eiri was just about to follow them when he realized Shuichi had gone extreamly pale and seemed frozen in place, "Shu-chan? Daijoubu, Shu-chan?" He asked in concern.   
  
"Ayaka." Shuichi whispered.   
  
"Nani?" Eiri asked, confused.   
  
"Ayaka, that's who jumped off the roof, and it's all my fault." Shuichi whispered again before sinking to his knees and crying.   
  
Eiri quickly rushed to his lover's side, "Oh Shu-chan, it's not your fault. It was Ayaka's on fault, she couldn't handle our relationship. You didn't push her off that roof, she jumped. You have no reason to feel guilty for her making a stupid choice."   
  
"Do you really believe that Eiri-chan?" Shuichi asked as he looked up at Eiri with tearfilled eyes.   
  
"Yes, I do believe that. It wasn't your fault Shu-chan."   
  
"Arigatou Eiri-chan."   
  
"You're welcome Shu-chan. Now, stop crying, everything's okay, no one will blame you."   
  
"Eiri-san's right Shindou-san, Ayaka-san's death was not your fault." Touma said from the doorway.   
  
"Seguchi-san, is Hiro okay?" Shuichi asked quietly.   
  
"Don't worry Shindou-san, Nakano-san is fine. Fugisaki-san is looking after him but he wanted me to tell you that it wasn't your fault." Touma answered.   
  
Shuichi sighed, "I'm glad he's alright, I was worried. He may not have cared about Ayaka as much as she thought he did but he still cared about her."   
  
"C'mon Shu-chan, we've made our announcements and you're probably tired from crying so let's go home." Eiri said while helping Shuichi to his feet.   
  
"Hai Eiri-chan, let's go home. I'll interrogate Hiro later." With that Shuichi and Eiri walked towards the door.   
  
Just before they were about to walk out Eiri turned to Touma, "Touma-san, can you do me a favor?"   
  
Touma nodded, "Anything Eiri-san."   
  
"Can you set up our wedding for next weekend?"   
  
"Hai Eiri-san, that won't be a problem."   
  
"Arigatou Touma, I appreciate it." Then he turned to Shuichi, "C'mon Shu-chan, lets go home."   
  
Shuichi nodded and they exited the room, but Touma could already hear Shuichi's happy chatter about Eiri's decision to marry so soon. 'This is going to be one interesting wedding.' Touma thought to himself as he too exited the meeting room to go about his usual duties as the head of Nittle Grasper.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Gomen Nasai: I Am Very Sorry   
Arigatou Gozaimasu: Thank You Very Much   
Nani: What   
Daijoubu: Are You Alright (or I Am Alright)   
Arigatou: Thank You   
Hai: Yes   
Tsudzuku: To Be Continued   
Minna: Everyone   
  
I'm pretty sure there will only be about three more chapters to this fic, the next one I believe will be them planning for the wedding, the one after that will be the wedding and the final one will be a year after the wedding. I don't really know what I should put into the next chapter so if you review please give me some suggestions as to what you'd like to see happen during the planning stage of the wedding. Ja ne and arigatou gozaimasu for reading.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_


	4. Death and Rebirth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** This chapter has a little angst and a lot of humor...or at least I intend it to have those. I decided to write this chapter of Starting Again off the top of my head. I hope it's ok. Pairings are Eiri/Shuichi, Hiro/Fujisaki, K/Sakano, Tohma/Mika, and Ryuichi/Tatsuha.   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter IV: Death & Rebirth_**

  
  
"I'm glad Hiro went home with Fujisaki-kun, I was worried this would depress him too much and I didn't want him to be alone. Ayaka's funeral was probably really hard on him." Shuichi stated quietly as he and Eiri sat at the kitchen table. They had just gotten home from Ayaka's funeral and both had a lot on their minds. Shuichi was mostly worried about his best friend's welfare, but Eiri had something else on his mind and Shuichi knew it. He was about to ask Eiri what was wrong when the author stood up and began heading for his study, "Eiri-chan, where are you going?"   
  
"I have a book to finish." Eiri replied shortly.   
  
"But, you don't write books anymore, you write lyrics now."   
  
"Well, I have one more book I want to write so leave me alone and let me write it!" And with that Eiri disappeared into his office, slamming the door behind him. Eiri knew his words had probably done a lot of damage to Shuichi, especially since he'd been trying really hard to be nice lately, but right now the last person Eiri wanted to talk to was Shuichi, "Gomen nasai, Shu-chan." He whispered to his empty office before sitting down at his laptop and staring at the blank screen.   
  
Meanwhile, Shuichi sat on the couch sulking. He had actually thought Eiri was opening up and suddenly he turned back into Yuki. 'I wonder what brought on his sudden change of attitude.' Suddenly a little lightbulb went off in Shuichi's head and he raced to the door of Eiri's study and began banging on the door, "Eiri-chan, open the door! Onegai, Eiri-chan, open the door!"   
  
Eiri jerked the door open suddenly, "Which part of 'leave me alone' was too complicated for you?"   
  
Shuichi just looked up at Eiri with serious eyes, "You're doing it again Eiri-chan."   
  
Now Eiri was really getting irritated, "Doing what again?"   
  
"You're being Yuki again." Shuichi answered simply, "You're being cold and mean and you're pushing me away again and I don't like it."   
  
Eiri sighed, he knew Shuichi was right, "Gomen nasai Shu-chan, I just want to be left alone right now okay?"   
  
"No Eiri-chan, it's not okay. Ayaka's death wasn't your fault anymore than it was mine and I won't let you sit in here and blame yourself. The last time you felt guilty about someone's death it haunted you for more than six years and I refuse to let you spend another six years repeating that. Onegai Eiri-chan, talk to me."   
  
'When the hell did he learn to read me like that? It's rather annoying. Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to talk to him, after all, this is Shuichi and Shuichi loves me.' "Alright Shu-chan, you got me, I'll talk."   
  
"Alright, so, why are you blaming yourself? You know you had no more control over the situation than anyone else did."   
  
"Ayaka's parents blame me, and they have every right to. It is my fault. I was engaged to her, I made her think I loved her, I should have been able to love her!"   
  
Shuichi stepped back as if he had been slapped and tears welled up in his eyes, "Gomen nasai Eiri-chan, I didn't know you felt like that."   
  
With that he turned to leave but before he could Eiri grabbed his wrist, "Shu-chan, onegai, don't go. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was that I should have been able to love her enough to not use her like I did." Eiri said quietly.   
  
'This is so weird,' Shuichi thought to himself as he looked up at Eiri, 'normally I'm the one begging him not to go. This is a nice change.' "Don't worry Eiri-chan, I won't go anywhere. You shouldn't blame yourself for Ayaka's death, it's not your fault she choose to do what she did and her parents shouldn't blame you either."   
  
"I know, but I still feel bad. I haven't felt this guilty since I killed Yuki-sensai."   
  
Shuichi smiled and hugged Eiri, "That just means your wounds are healing Eiri-chan, everyone feels bad when someone they care about dies and they start thinking about what they could have done to prevent the loss, but when they realize there's nothing they could have done they start to feel worthless, as though they let their loved one down. I think that's what you're going through isn't it Eiri-chan?"   
  
Eiri blinked, 'Shuichi actually said something intelligent and he was actually right. I knew he wasn't really an idiot but this is too much.'   
  
"Eiri-chan, are you going to answer me or just stare at the wall all night?" Shuichi asked curiously.   
  
"Gomen Shu-chan, it's just not often that you say anything as intelligent as that." Eiri said as he ruffled Shuichi's hair affectionately, "You're right though Shu-chan, I do feel like that. I never really liked Ayaka that much, she only cared about superficial things like my looks or my fame or my money, she never really cared about me. However, dispite all that, I don't think she was such a bad person, she didn't deserve to die before she could be happy."   
  
Shuichi looked stunned, "I almost don't believe what I just heard, Eiri-chan, are you feeling alright?"   
  
"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."   
  
"Alright Eiri-chan, whatever you say."   
  
At that Eiri grinned and there was a somewhat evil glint in his eyes, "Whatever I say huh Shu-chan?"   
  
Shuichi saw the way Eiri was looking at him and giggled, "Eiri-chan no hentai."   
  
Eiri just grinned wider and took Shuichi's hand, dragging him off towards their bedroom, "C'mon Shu-chan, lets go to bed."   
  
Shuichi just nodded and spent the rest of the night erasing Eiri's guilt.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Meanwhile...~_**   
  
"Hiro-kun, daijoubou?" Suguru asked. He had brought a rather upset Hiroshi back to his apartment in the hopes of cheering the guitarist up, Hiro however, just sat stotically on Suguru's couch staring at the wall.   
  
At the sound of Suguru's voice Hiro seemed to wake up, "Hai, I'm alright."   
  
"Alright, but I didn't think my wall was that interesting."   
  
Hiro laughed nervously, "Um...hehe...was I really that out of it?"   
  
Suguru nodded, "Yeah, you were. Are you sure you're alright?"   
  
Hiro shook his head, "No, I'm not alright. I know Ayaka was just using me to try and get closer to Eiri but I still really liked her. Even after she hurt Shuichi like she did, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all, the person she loved didn't love her back, I know how she felt."   
  
"You're talking about Shindou-kun now aren't you?" Suguru said nonchalantly but inside, his heart constricted at the very thought of Hiro still loving Shuichi.   
  
"Only partly, I loved Shuichi from the time I first met him till the time I had to let him go to Eiri. I still love Shuichi, but only as my best friend...I was actually talking about someone else."   
  
"Oh really? Who were you talking about then?" Suguru asked calmly. He carefully avoided letting any hope show in his voice.   
  
"It doesn't matter. The person I love doesn't know of my feelings and even if he did I doubt he'd feel the same."   
  
"Then he's a fool."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"You heard me, Hiro-kun. Anyone that wouldn't love you is a fool."   
  
"You shouldn't say things like that about yourself." Hiro blurted out before he could catch himself.   
  
"Me? You were talking about me?" Suguru said. He was shocked and his heart was pounding.   
  
Hiro blushed but nodded slowly, "I'm sorry. I know you don't feel that way about me...but Shuichi opened my eyes to the fact that I cared about you more than I did Ayaka. I didn't realize it until he said I should get to know you better."   
  
Suguru laughed, "It looks like I owe Shindou-kun now."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean you owe him, owe him for what?"   
  
"For making you realize how you felt about me. You're wrong Hiro-kun, I actually do feel that way about you, I have for a long time. I just always thought that I never had a chance what with Ayaka and Shuichi around."   
  
"Really? You're not just saying that so I won't feel bad will you?" Hiro asked skeptically.   
  
Suguru chuckled again, "Yes really, why would I lie?"   
  
Hiro just shrugged, "I have no idea."   
  
"So, what now?"   
  
"I say we follow Shuichi and Eiri's example and start dating and see what happens from there."   
  
"I agree, but um...lets not follow their example too closely. Those two moved awful fast." Suguru said shyly, a slight blush staining his cheeks.   
  
Hiro chuckled, "So Fujisaki Suguru has a shy side, that's rather interesting. It was actually Shuichi that moves really fast and Eiri just goes along with it but, alright, we won't follow their example that much. I feel much better now, I still feel bad about Ayaka's death but the good outweighs the bad today. I think I'll go home now. Tomorrow why don't we spend the day together?"   
  
Suguru smiled and nodded, "I'd like that, oyasumi nasai, Hiro-kun."   
  
"Oyasumi nasai, koi." With that Hiro walked out the door, leaving a blushing Suguru behind.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~The Next Day...~_**   
  
Eiri awoke the next morning to the sound of humming and talking from the kitchen. He looked at the clock by his bed, '8:30 in the morning? Who the hell could be here this early?' Grumpily Eiri climbed out of bed and got dressed then made his way into the kitchen to discover the answer to his question.   
  
"Sakuma-san, please be a little quieter. Eiri-chan's trying to sleep." Shuichi said. He was standing over the stove in a strawberry pink apron and holding a spatula, he failed to notice Eiri standing in the doorway.   
  
The kitchen's other occupant, none other than Sakuma Ryuichi, also failed to notice Eiri, "But Shu-chan...that lumpy writer won't get up if you keep quiet and me and Tat-chan had some nice things planned for us all to do today!"   
  
"Gomen Sakuma-san, Eiri-chan wasn't feeling very well last night...he needs to rest." Shuichi said stubbornly, "And he's not lumpy...him and Tatsuha look alike, so if Eiri-chan's lumpy than so is Tatsuha."   
  
Ryuichi just sat there blinking. Ten seconds later he burst into tears, "WHAAAA, Shu-chan's not supposed to get smarter than me so suddenly!"   
  
"Will you stop making that annoying sound Sakuma-san, Shuichi's always been smarter than you...he just fails to show it all the time." Eiri said from the doorway, Ryuichi's crying was starting to give him a headache and he had thought it best to shut the older vocalist up as soon as possible.   
  
At the sound of Eiri's voice both Shuichi and Ryuichi jumped. After getting over the initial shock of seeing Eiri up so early Shuichi started in with the apologies, "Gomen nasai Eiri-chan, I told Sakuma-san to be quiet but he wouldn't listen to me and...Eiri-chan, you're already dressed? How long have you been up?"   
  
Eiri couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I've been up for about twenty minutes listening to you and Sakuma-san talk. By the way Sakuma-san, you said you and Tatsuha had something planned...what was it?" Mentally he added, 'Do I really want to know the answer to that question?'   
  
"Well Eiri-san, me and Tat-chan thought that since you and Shu-chan are getting married soon you should start shopping for outfits."   
  
"That sounds fun Sakuma-san! Doesn't that sound fun Eiri-chan? Eiri-chan? Daijoubou Eiri-chan?" Shuichi asked in concern. Eiri was standing there staring and his face was an odd shade of blue.   
  
'Shopping...with Sakuma Ryuichi and Shindou Shuichi...the two most hyper people on the planet...this is bad...very, very, VERY bad.' Eiri thought to himself as Shuichi continued to try and snap him out of his trance while Ryuichi looked on. 'Very, very, very, VERY bad.'   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry   
Onegai: Please   
No: 's, of, in, at, on, for, by   
Hentai: Pervert   
Daijoubou: Are you alright?, I am alright.   
Hai: Yes   
Nani: What   
Oyasumi Nasai: Good Night   
Koi: Love   
Tsudzuku: To Be Continued   
Minna: Everyone   
  
I was going to make this chapter longer and have them go shopping but then I decided that if I wrote a seperate chapter I could add lots of details and not keep you all waiting so long for another chapter. I'm sorry it's another cliffhanger...there will be about two more cliffhangers and three more chapters. I'm also sorry for any OOCness I may have in this chapter...I had a hard time getting this chapter to sound right. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and that you review...ja ne minna! ^-^   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_


	5. Planning The Wedding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** I wanna apologize for chapter 4 taking so long to post...that was due to Fanfiction.net not letting me upload it and believe me I was not happy about that. But I finally did upload it and now I've posted chapter 5 too...I'm on a roll lol. Anyways...you know the pairings by now...so I'll stop talking and let you read...enjoy! ^-^   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter V: Planning The Wedding_**

  
  
"C'mon Shu-chan, we need to get you a tuxedo na no da!" An energetic Ryuichi said as he grabbed Shuichi and ran into the nearest store.   
  
Eiri and Tatsuha followed them in at a much slower and more controlled pace, "Onii-chan, I'm glad you decided to join us today. I knew Shuichi would come but I didn't think you would."   
  
"Do you honestly think I'd let you get the chance to jump my lover again? Knowing you, you probably have some sick fantasy of being with both of them don't you?" Eiri said while glaring at his younger brother.   
  
"Onii-chan, you have such little faith in me." Tatsuha said innocently, 'You also know too damn much about how I think.'   
  
"Tat-chan...c'mere...I want you to try on this tuxedo, Kumoguro think's it will look good on you na no da!" Ryuichi yelled from a few feet away.   
  
"Coming Ryu-chan! Hey onii-chan, why don't you go help Shuichi pick out his tuxedo?" With that Tatsuha walked off to join Ryuichi.   
  
Eiri then decided to take Tatsuha's advice, 'If I don't help him pick something out, Shu-chan will probably end up in a wedding dress.' Carefully scanning the rows of clothes Eiri finally spotted the pink haired singer and began walking towards him.   
  
Meanwhile, Shuichi was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. He had needed help finding a tuxedo and had asked one of the salesmen, big mistake. The salesman was now using a very scary voice and constantly moving closer to poor Shuichi. 'Where the hell is Eiri-chan when I need him!' Moving away from the salesman yet again, Shuichi bumped into the object of his thoughts, "Eiri-chan!"   
  
"Daijoubou, Shu-chan?" Eiri asked while giving the annoying salesman a very deadly glare.   
  
"Iie Eiri-chan, this man is scaring me." Shuichi whispered.   
  
Eiri again eyes the salesman who in turn was eyeing Shuichi, "It's okay Shu-chan, I'll take care of him, you go over by Sakuma-san and Tatsuha and I'll be right over okay?"   
  
"Hai, Eiri-chan." With that Shuichi bounced off in the direction of their companions.   
  
Eiri watched his genki lover bounce off before turning back to the salesman, "Sexy little thing isn't he?" The salesman nodded slowly, still looking in Shuichi's direction. "Well he's mine and if I see you looking at him again I'll kill you...and believe me, I am perfectly capable of killing a scrawny little man like you."   
  
The salesman's eyes went wide and he slowly backed away from Eiri, taking his eyes off Shuichi immediately, "Gomen nasai, sensei." Then he bowed to Eiri and ran off.   
  
Eiri looked extreamly pleased with himself by the time he got back to Shuichi and the others and Shuichi immediately latched onto his arm, "Anoo, Eiri-chan, what happened?"   
  
Eiri smiled down at Shuichi, "I simply told him that what's mine is mine and their are conseqences for trying to take it from me."   
  
"Did you really say that onii-chan?" Tatsuha asked, Eiri was rarely protective of anything but his material possessions and his privacy.   
  
"Of course I said that baka, he was trying to get into my fiance's pants...I'm not just going to let him do it. I swear Tatsuha, you get more and more stupid every day."   
  
"Eiri-san shouldn't blame Tat-chan. Tat-chan only doubted Eiri-san because Eiri-san never concerns himself with protecting people na no da!" Ryuichi said while brandishing his stuffed rabbit, "If Eiri-san isn't nice to Tat-chan Kumoguro will have to give him the Kumoguro Bean na no da!"   
  
"Sakuma-san has a point Eiri-chan, you normally don't defend people. For example, when Tatusha jumped me you just stood there and told him to continue." Shuichi stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Well, that was in the past...things are gonna be different now." Eiri said in his own defense, "Besides, I knew Tatsuha would stop trying to rape you as soon as he saw me. If I had really wanted him to continue, I wouldn't have let him see me."   
  
"Now I get it, you always protected me in your own twisted way didn't you Eiri-chan?"   
  
Eiri just nodded, "Yeah, I've always done things in my own way so that no one would notice. Anyways, enough of this talk...lets go get you an outfit for the wedding Shu-chan."   
  
Just as they were about to walk off Ryuichi latched onto Shuichi, "No! You can't take Shu-chan! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Besides, Kumoguro found the perfect outfit for Shu-chan!"   
  
Eiri's eye twitched, "Shuichi is not a "bride" and if you picked him out a wedding dress I will personally see to it that Kumoguro ends up in an incinerator."   
  
Ryuichi sqeaked in fear before clutching Kumoguro and hiding behind Shuichi, "Eiri-san wouldn't do that to Kumoguro because Kumoguro picked out a nice outfit for Shu-chan na no da!"   
  
"Eiri-chan, don't worry, I promise I won't wear a wedding dress. I'm sure Sakuma-san picked out a nice tuxedo. I'll go with him and you go with Tatsuha and then we'll surprise each other on your wedding day okay?" Shuichi said.   
  
Eiri nodded and Shuichi ran off with Ryuichi, "Why am I suddenly afraid?"   
  
"Don't worry onii-chan, I know exactly what Ryu-chan is going to show Shuichi and I promise you'll like it...it'll suit Shuichi well. Now, lets go get you a tuxedo." With that Tatsuha dragged a very reluctant Eiri off to find a tuxedo.   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Meanwhile...~_**   
  
"Do we really need to wear tuxedos to that wedding? Shuichi's not gonna care." Hiro whined as he and Suguru walked around the store.   
  
"Yes, we do because even if Shuichi-kun doesn't care I know Eiri-san will and I know Tohma will be wearing a tuxedo as well...I cannot let my cousin down." Suguru said as he picked a tuxedo off the rack.   
  
"You and your obsession with your cousin." Hiro said in mock annoyance. He then turned his attention to the tuxedo in Suguru's hands. It was midnight blue with a black undershirt and a bow tie that matched the blazer, "That would look perfect on you koi."   
  
Suguru blushed, "You really think so?"   
  
Hiro nodded, "Yeah, I do."   
  
"Alright then, I guess I found my tux so now all we have to do is find you one."   
  
"But Suguru, I don't wanna wear a tuxedo...those things are for funerals...they're stuffy and boring."   
  
"Will you stop your whining, if I have to wear one then so do you, and I think I know just the tux." Grabbing Hiro's hand Suguru dragged him over to a rack of tuxedos and pointed at a dark red one, "That would look good on you Hi-chan."   
  
Hiro took the tuxedo off the rack and looked at it, "I can't wear this koi, it'll clash with my hair!"   
  
"Oh it will not, it matches your hair you moron! Just go try it on please, for me?"   
  
"Fine, but I'm not going to like it!" Hiro grumbled as he walked towards the dressing room.   
  
Suguru just chuckled as he watched his boyfriend stalk off, 'This whole wedding thing is going to be pretty amusing.'   
  
*************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Meanwhile at NG Studios...~_**   
  
"Tohma, you better hope those tuxedos you ordered get here before tomorrow or you're sleeping on the couch for a week and you'll get grounded from your keyboard." Mika said. She had asked Tohma to order the tuxedos the day they had found out about the wedding but the damn man had to wait until the day before the wedding to actually order them, 'Men, they never do anything right and then think they're never wrong.'   
  
Tohma just smiled at his wife, "Don't worry Mika, they'll be here in about ten minutes."   
  
"How do you know?" Sakano asked from his place at the table next to K. The four of them had been going over plans for the wedding all morning.   
  
Tohma then turned his smiling face towards Sakano, "I just called to check in on the pakage about two minutes ago."   
  
Just then there was a knock on the door, "Come in." Mika said, still glaring at her irresponsible husband.   
  
The door opened to reveal Tohma's secretary carrying a rather large package, "Just set that on the table please, Michiru."   
  
"Hai, Seguchi-san." Michiru set the package on the confrence room table, bowed, and left.   
  
As soon as the door was closed Mika started in, "You better hope those are the tuxedos."   
  
Tohma nodded before opening the box to reveal five different colored tuxedos. One was lavender, one was forest green, one was navy blue, one was tan, and one was grey, "The lavender one is mine, the green is for Ryuichi, the navy blue is Tatsuha's, the tan is K's and the grey is for Sakano."   
  
"Care to explain why they're multi-colored...I told you to get black tuxedos Tohma!" Mika yelled.   
  
"Black would have worked if were were dealing with Yuki Eiri's wedding but we're not...we're dealing with the wedding of Uesugi Eiri and Shindou Shuichi...we should give them a bright send off don't you think?"Tohma stated confidently.   
  
"He does have a point Mika." K added, "Shuichi's not a black type of person...he raditates color so he should have a colorful wedding. Besides, I talked to Hiro and Suguru this morning and they're not going to be wearing black either."   
  
"Fine, have it your way. If Eiri gets mad though, I'm telling him it was all your idea. Now, lets finish planning this thing."   
  
Everyone nodded and they got back to their planning.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Onii-chan: Older Brother   
  
Daijoubou: Are you alright?, I am alright.   
  
Iie: No   
  
Hai: Yes   
  
Gomen Nasai: Very Sorry   
  
Sensei: Sir, Doctor, Teacher, etc.   
  
Anoo (Ano): Well   
  
Koi: Love   
  
Tsudzuku: To Be Continued   
  
Minna: Everyone   
  
Well minna-chan, what did you think? Not as good as the other chapters was it? I tried though and I promise the next chapter will be much better. Only two more chapters to go! I'm gonna miss writing this fic when I actually finish it. Please review...ja ne.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_


	6. Gravitation Binds Us All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** It took me a little while but I figured out how to start this chapter but I finally got it done. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not exactly and expert at how these kinds of weddings work so I improvised. I think it came out alright though. Enjoy!   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter VI: Gravitation Binds Us All_**

  
  
It was 10:00 in the morning and Uesugi Eiri, formerly known as Yuki Eiri, was busily typing away on his laptop. If anyone had been in the apartment they would have seen the nervousness in the writer's shaking hands and the way he puffed on the cigarrette dangling from his lips. However, these things went unnoticed, no one was in the apartment to witness the normaly calm and collected Eiri become a bundle of quaking nerves. Dispite the shaking in his hands he continued to type, he had to finish, there was no way he could go on with today if he didn't finish.   
  
Ten minutes later the typing ceased, it was complete. Now all he had to do was prepare for his wedding, 'Why do I have to call it a wedding...it sounds so...so...normal. Shuichi and I are anything but normal...no, today isn't our wedding, today is our merging. Yes, merging, that sounds more correct.' With that established Eiri walked into his bedroom to get ready for the day.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Meanwhile, at Hiro's Apartment...~_**   
  
"Shuichi," no response, "Shuichi!" still no response, "SHINDOU SHUICHI WAKE THE HELL UP!" Yup, that got a response.   
  
"GAHHH, Hiro, are you trying to blow out my eardrums? What are you yelling at me for?" said a very confused and very sleepy Shuichi Shindou from his place on Hiro's couch.   
  
"Did you forget what day it was today Shuichi?" Hiro asked with amusement, 'It would be just like Shuichi to forget about his own wedding day.'   
  
"Hiro no baka, of course I didn't forget what day it was today! I just wanted a few more minutes to sleep...is that so much to ask?"   
  
"Well, no, it's just I thought that you'd be a little more eager to get ready." Hiro said slowly, confused by his friend's lack of enthusiasm.   
  
"Sorry for not bouncing off the walls and breaking things but, today is a day for me to be mature and calm...I'm sure Eiri-chan is." Shuichi stated confidently, a determined glint in his eyes.   
  
"Alright, whatever you say Shuichi. Now, let's get you ready. We've only got two hours left before the ceremony."   
  
"Right, wouldn't want to be late...let's move Hiro, we've only got two hours!" With that Shuichi ran into Hiro's room and slammed the door behind him.   
  
"And to think, just two minutes ago I had said he wasn't motivated." Hiro said, sweatdropping. Suddenly realization hit him and he was pounding on his bedroom door, "Shuichi, let me in! My tux is in there! Damnit Shuichi, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Two Hours Later at the Church...~_**   
  
"Where the hell are they?! They were supposed to be here an hour ago for rehersals!" said a rather annoyed Eiri. 'Just like Shuichi to be late to something important. Maybe Hiro talked him out of coming or maybe he thought I'd leave him here and not come. Where the hell is he!?'   
  
"Eiri-san, you should calm down," Tohma said from his place beside Mika, "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Shuichi wouldn't miss this for the world."   
  
Eiri sighed and massaged his temples, "I'm sure you're right Tohma but, after all the stuff we've been through I can't help but worry."   
  
"You needn't worry onii-chan," Tatsuha said, "Ayaka-san's dead and Aizawa-baka is in a mental institution in the United States...who else would want to ruin your big day?"   
  
"Tat-chan's right Eiri-san, Shuichi wouldn't let anything stop him today, isn't that right Kumaguro?" Ryuichi said as he walked up to the group. The little stuffed rabbit that was always with him was now wearing a dark pink tuxedo and nodding in agreement with Ryuichi.   
  
"Thanks Sakuma-san."   
  
"You're welcome Eiri-san but you should thank Kuma too na no da!" Ryuichi stated innocently.   
  
At that Eiri's eye twitched but he did as told anyways, "Thank you Kumaguro."   
  
Ryuichi then glomped an already annoyed Eiri, "Kuma says you're welcome!"   
  
Just then the door burst open and in came Sakano (currently in tornado form), K (looking as he usually did only a little dressier), and Hiro (looking extreamly shaken up but well dressed). "K, I am never letting you drive again!" Hiro stated indignantly.   
  
"I only went through five red lights and off two bridges and I was only going 180mph, it not like I almost killed you or anything." K said calmly, totally oblivious as to why Hiro and Sakano were spazing out.   
  
"Only? ONLY?! K, do you have any idea how many laws you just broke?!"   
  
"Umm...one?"   
  
"TRY ONE MILLION!" Hiro shouted again.   
  
"If you two are finished, where is Shindou-kun?" Tohma asked calmly. He was smiling as usual, but it was one of his fake smiles.   
  
"Shuichi said he's not coming out till the wedding starts, he said something about ruining the surprise." Hiro stated simply.   
  
"I guess we should get started then huh?" Suguru said. He had been watching everyone from the shadow of the church's doorway and decided to come out now.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Tohma took his place beside Eiri near the altar, Suguru sat behind the keyboard ready to start playing, Mika, Tatsuha, and Ryuichi all took their seats, and Hiro stood near the spot where Shuichi would stand. The priest was already standing behind the altar and when he was ready he nodded to Suguru to beginihkj   
  
The song started out slow and steady, a slower instrumental version of Anti-Nostalgic with a special, prerecorded voice over done by Shuichi. Eiri was touched at how much work Shuichi had done to make this special. A bit of apprehension washed over Eiri then. Standing up by the altar in his flawless black tuxedo, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was dooming Shuichi to a life of endless pain. He had already cause the energetic vocalist more pain than he had intended. The thought left as quickly as it had come. He had made a promise to himself to change, to be nicer to the boy he loved more than anything else and he would not go back on his promise, not now that they had come this far.   
  
A few seconds later Shuichi stood at the end of the aisle. He too had a fleeting doubt about what he was about to do, but it too left as quickly as it had come. Looking towards the altar, Shuichi locked eyes with Eiri. 'Yes,' he thought as he looked into those amber eyes, 'everything will be alright now. We may fight in the future, and Eiri may throw me out of the apartment once or twice, but after today I won't ever doubt his love ever again.'   
  
As Shuichi started walking towards the altar, Eiri looked him over. He had been afraid Shuichi would be wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet but that was not the case. His pink haired nymph was dressed in a very strange looking white tuxedo. The pants were normal enough and so was the shirt but the blazer was different. It fanned out at his waist almost like a skirt but it was open in the front to show he was, infact, wearing pants. Shuichi was always the perfect blend of the masculine and the femine as far as Eiri was concerned and his current outfit accented that compromise perfectly. The color was perfect too. A bright, pure white that complimented Shuichi's violet-pink hair and violet eyes and his pure soul like no other color could.   
  
As he was walking, Shuichi kept his eyes focused on Eiri. His tuxedo was all black, accenting his pale complection, blonde hair, and amber eyes. The only thing not black on him was a single white rose pinned to the lapel of his blazer, right above his heart. When Eiri had put the rose on this afternoon he had wondered if Shuichi would understand what it meant. Shuichi did. Though most of Eiri's persona was dark and dismall, the writer was trying to come back into the light and Shuichi was Eiri's light.   
  
Finally, Shuichi made it up to stand next to Eiri and took the writer's hand. "I was told the two of you had come up with your own vows, is that correct?" the priest asked. Both men nodded, "Very well, proceed, Uesugi-san, you may go first."   
  
Eiri nodded, "Shindou Shuichi, I know I've hurt you in the past. I've caused you more pain than you ever should have endured, and all the while you stood by me and refused to let me fall. You told me that no matter where I went you would always follow me and I believed you. Now, I want you to follow me through the rest of my life. Think you're up for it?"   
  
Shuichi nodded, "I know I am."   
  
The priest nodded, "Very well, Shindou-san, it's your turn."   
  
Shuichi nodded then looked Eiri in the eyes, "Eiri-chan, I love you more than anything. To me we've been married for two years. We've had our arguments and survived them, we've had people saying we wouldn't make it and we proved them wrong, and we've had obstacles and we've overcome them. Now we're going to have to do it all over again and I know we can do it, I want us to be together forever."   
  
Eiri nodded and smiled, "Then forever it is Shu-chan, forever it is."   
  
The priest then covered their joined hands with his own, "With your vows you have been eternally bonded to each other. You are equals, you are soulmates. Nothing shall come between you, for the bond you have forged today can never be broken. You may now kiss and seal this bond."   
  
Eiri and Shuichi quickly obliged, their lips meeting in the sweetest, love-filled kiss ever imagined. Sakano started crying while hugging K for support, K fired off his gun, Hiro and Suguru exchanged dreamy smiles, Mika and Tohma clapped, and Ryuichi, Tatsuha, and Kumaguro all exchanged high fives. What Shuichi had said was true, they probably would have to face more hardships but the couple and their friends were positive they could get through it.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Twenty Minutes Later at NG Studios...~_**   
  
Eiri stepped calmly up to the microphone. He had recently conviced Nittle Grasper (who had volunteered to play at the reception) to give up the stage to him. Tohma was the only member who remained, seated at his keyboard and ready to play.   
  
Eiri took a deep breath and spoke, "I woke up this morning more nervous than I've ever been in my entire life and somehow, in my nervous state of mind, a song came into my head. It's a song for you Shu-chan, a song I'm going to sing for you." Eiri looked straight at Shuichi the whole time he talked. He watched those beautiful violet orbs fill with happiness at his words.   
  
Eiri then turned and nodded to Tohma who started playing, soon joined by Eiri's mellow voice.   
  
*********************************   
  
"Last night, I came home too late   
And you were there waiting   
I know, it's easy to call   
I guess I wasn't thinking of you"   
  
"It's not that I don't care   
you should know me   
Better by now"   
  
"I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad   
I am sorry I made you feel bad   
All I'm trying to say   
What I'm trying to say   
I'm not always that way   
Love me for all that I am"   
  
"I know, I often forget   
To say that I love you   
And yes, I truly regret   
The times I've might have hurt you that way"   
  
"It's not that I don't care   
You should know me   
Better by now"   
  
"I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad   
I am sorry I made you feel bad   
What I'm trying to say   
I'm not always that way   
Love me for all that I am"   
  
"True,   
I may defend the things I do   
Though I know deep down I've done wrong   
But when the heat comes down   
It's you   
That keeps me going on"   
  
*********************************   
  
The last note echoed in the air and when it finally faded, Eiri had locked eyes with Shuichi once more. With tears streaming down his face Shuichi rushed onto the stage and into Eiri's arms, "Aishiteru Eiri-chan, arigatou gozaimasu, you wrote a beautiful song."   
  
Eiri smiled and held Shuichi tighter, "It wasn't nearly as beautiful as you Shu-chan but I'm glad you liked it."   
  
"Eiri-chan?"   
  
"What is it Shu-chan?"   
  
"Can we go home now?" Shuichi said quietly, he and Eiri had finally gotten married and Shuichi didn't want to share his husband with their friends anymore.   
  
Eiri knew exactly what Shuichi was thinking and nodded, "Hai Shu-chan, let's go home."   
  


**_~Owari Minna-san...or is it?~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
The song used in this fic was "For All That I Am" by the A*Teens (I read the lyrics and they just fit) and if you want to see the lyrics to Anti-Nostalgic the Romanji and English translations of the song can be found at the following URL (). I am really gratefull to the two people who helped me with my writer's block, Bakayaro onna and Megamie. I must admit your ideas gave me an interesting jump start and I thank you greatly. This chapter may or may not be the end. If you all want me to I can write a chapter that takes place a year after the wedding to see how everyone's doing. Let me know if you want me to. Ja for now.   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_


	7. Trusting Dreams

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** I finally thought up chapter 7...aren't I special? The idea came to me while I was trying to fall asleep at around 1:00AM. (My inspiration seems to come to me late at night for some reason) Anyways, this chapter takes place one year after Shuichi and Eiri get married...it should be quite interesting. Enjoy! ^_^   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter VII: Trusting Dreams_**

  
  
Shindou Shuichi walked towards the office of one Seguchi Tohma wanting to show the president of NG Studios the latest Bad Luck song. He was six feet away when he saw his husband, Uesugi Eiri, walk into Tohma's office. He thought for a moment, he knew he had told Eiri this morning that he would show the new song to Tohma so why would Eiri being going to see him? Silently Shuichi approached the office door, which was partially open, and out of innocent curiousity began eavesdropping.   
  
"Eiri, why have you decided to grace me with your presence? I thought Shindou said that he would be bringing the new song up to me." Tohma asked curiously, one of his fake smiles plastered on his face.   
  
"I'm not here about the song." Eiri said simply.   
  
"Oh, then why are you here?" Tohma's smile was gone in an instant.   
  
"I'm leaving Shuichi." Eiri replied.   
  
"Nani? I don't think I heard you right Eiri, I thought you and Shindou-san were doing very well together." Tohma said in shock.   
  
"I love someone else Tohma."   
  
"Who would that be Eiri?"   
  
"You." Eiri said simply.   
  
Outside the office door Shuichi stood with wide, tear-filled eyes. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be, Eiri loved him...didn't he? "Eiri-chan!!"   
  
***************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~Back in the Waking World...~_**   
  
"Eiri-chan!!" Shuichi screamed as he woke up from his nightmare, waking up the person sleeping next to him.   
  
"Daijoubou desu ka, Shu-chan?" Eiri asked as he looked worriedly at his husband. Shuichi was obviously very upset about his dream.   
  
Shuichi looked around him, realizing he was in their room and Eiri was looking at him with concern clear in his eyes. "Hai, daijoubou Eiri-chan."   
  
"Are you sure?" Eiri asked, wanting to make absolutely sure his pink-haired vocalist was perfectly fine.   
  
Shuichi smiled at him, "Hai Eiri-chan, it was only a dream."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Eiri asked, he was used to nightmares and talking about them to Shuichi had always helped.   
  
"Iie, I'll be fine. We both need to get up early tomorrow, if we stay up talking and end up being late K will shoot us on sight." With that the singer lay back down and closed his eyes.   
  
Eiri, however, wasn't convinced. He watched Shuichi lay there until the singer's even breathing told him that his love had finally fallen asleep. He didn't know what plagued Shuichi's dreams but he promised himself he'd find out tomorrow.   
  
***************************************************************************************************   
  
**_~The Next Day, NG Studios Recording Room...~_**   
  
"...and that's when I woke up." Shuichi finished recounting his nightmare to Hiro.   
  
"That's stupid Shuichi, Eiri wouldn't do that to you." Hiro said confidently.   
  
"Yeah, I know that but I can't help but wonder. I mean today is the day I have to bring that same song to Tohma, what if the dream was a premonition." Shuichi said nervously.   
  
"Don't be a baka. There's no way Eiri would pick Tohma over you, if he loved Tohma he wouldn't have married you Shu so stop worrying."   
  
"You're right Hiro, I am being stupid. I trust Eiri, I know he wouldn't do that to me." Shuichi stated, his confidence rising.   
  
"Good, now go upstairs and get that song to Tohma before K get here and realizes you haven't yet."   
  
"Right!" Before he walked out of the door though Shuichi turned around, "Thanks a lot Hiro, I owe you one."   
  
"Don't mention it, we are friends after all." Hiro said.   
  
"Zutto! Ja Hiro!" With that the pink-haired pop star disappeared down the hall.   
  
Shuichi walked towards Tohma's office. He was six feet away when he saw Eiri walk into Tohma's office. All of a sudden the images in his dream came back to him and he walked over to the door, which was opened slightly, and began eavesdropping.   
  
"Eiri, why have you decided to grace me with your presence? I thought Shindou said that he would be bringing the new song up to me." Tohma asked curiously, one of his fake smiles plastered on his face.   
  
"I'm not here about the song." Eiri said simply.   
  
"Oh, then why are you here?" Tohma's smile was gone in an instant.   
  
"I'm leaving Shuichi..." Was all Eiri got out before a sound at the door made him stop. Walking over to the door he saw Shuichi running down the hall, hands clamped over his ears and tears trailing down his cheeks. The only thing that stopped him from running after his distraught husband was the grip Hiro had on his arm.   
  
"What did you say?" Hiro said quickly.   
  
"I was just about to tell Tohma that I was leaving Shuichi's anniversary present with him when I heard a sound out here in the hall so I didn't finish the sentance. Shuichi was the only one schedualed to be up here at this time. I didn't want him to know what I got him." Eiri said still perplexed as to what could have upset Shuichi so much.   
  
"Kuso! You didn't finish the sentance right? How much did you get through?" Hiro asked, more urgently now.   
  
"He said 'I'm leaving Shuichi...' then stopped." Tohma stated.   
  
"Kuso, kuso, kuso! That baka went and jumped to conclusions! We have got to find Shuichi!"   
  
"Wait, why is Shuichi so upset? He knows I'd never leave him." Eiri said, confusion clear in his voice.   
  
Hiro sighed, "Shuichi had a nightmare last night where he came up here to drop off the new song and overheard you telling Tohma you were going to leave because you loved Tohma. This scenario is exactly what happened in his dream!"   
  
"Kuso! So that's why he was so upset...we've gotta find him!" Eiri said, now more concerned than Hiro.   
  
"I'll call security and tell them to keep him from leaving the building." Tohma said before walking over to his desk to make the call.   
  
"I'll go get Suguru, K, and Sakano to help me look." Hiro said before running off down the hall.   
  
Eiri mearly stood there trying to figure out where Shuichi would go until a tug on his jacket sleeve made him look down into the cheerful face of Sakuma Ryuichi.   
  
"I know where Shu-chan went, na no da! He goes there when he needs to think and he told me I can go there too if Kumaguro or I ever needed thinking time!" Ryuichi said happily.   
  
"Where is he then?" Eiri asked anxiously.   
  
Ryuichi's smile faded, "Ummm, I forgot. I don't need thinking time much, Kumaguro does all my thinking for me."   
  
Eiri sighed, "You're no help. Tell Tohma I'm going home to see if he went back there."   
  
"Alright, tell Shu-chan not to cry, he's not shining when he cries."   
  
"Sure." Eiri replied quickly before getting into the elevator, he'd go as fast as he could to get home, he just hoped Shuichi would be there.   
  


**_~Tsudzuku minna-chan!~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Nani: What   
  
Daijoubou desu ka?: Are you alright?   
  
Hai: Yes   
  
Daijoubou: I'm fine   
  
Iie: No   
  
Baka: Idiot or Stupid   
  
Zutto: Always or Forever   
  
Ja: Short for "ja ne" which means see you or something similar   
  
Kuso: Shit   
  
Na no da: I don't know the real meaning of this phrase but I think it means something like "That they did" or "that he did" or "that she did" something along those lines.   
  
Sorry this chapter was so short...I wanted to end it in suspense...don't worry, there will be an 8th chapter. Please review this chapter though. Ja ne!   
  


_~Frozen Midnight~_

  
  



	8. And The Nightmares End

  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic. Please don't hold that against me.   
  
**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out but here it is...done. I'm not quite sure if this will be the final chapter because I'm writing it off the top of my head. If it does turn out to be the last chapter of this fic then I should inform you all that I may have some more fics relating to this one coming out...if you all want me to write them that is. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. ^_^ On with the story then...   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Starting Again Chapter VIII: And The Nightmares End_**

  
  
Eiri arrived home just ten minutes after leaving NG Studios. As soon as he got out of his car he bolted towards his apartment but what he saw when the door came in sight made him stop short. There, staring blankly at the apartment door was Shuichi, all of his belongings piled up in the green blanket he had brought them in.   
  
"Shu-chan, where are you going?" Eiri asked quietly. He knew exactly what Shuichi was trying to do, but Eiri refused to allow him to go through with it.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Eiri? I'm leaving." Shuichi answered, his voice flat and filled with saddness.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because I heard what you said to Tohma and I figured I'd save you the trouble of telling me it's over and done with."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me about your nightmare, Shu-chan?" Eiri asked calmly.   
  
Shuichi was stunned, "How...how did you know about my nightmare?"   
  
"Hiro told me just after you ran out of the studio. Are you really so willing to throw everything we have worked for away just because of a silly nightmare?" Eiri asked, his voice quaking slightly. Shuichi had always been the strong one in this relationship, he never gave up on it even when things seemed hopeless. The fact that he might give up because of a dream shook Eiri to the core.   
  
"It wasn't a silly nightmare Eiri, it was too real. It became too real." Shuichi answered quietly.   
  
Eiri chanced walking closer to the vocalist, the sadness in his voice was breaking Eiri's heart. Slowly he placed a hand on Shuichi's shoulder, "Shu-chan, your nightmare isn't real. You've misunderstood the situation and you jumped to conclusions. Come with me back to NG, I think I have something that will clear this all up."   
  
Shuichi gave a slow nod and followed Eiri back out to the car. They arrived back at NG twenty minutes later, Eiri deciding that there was no need to rush now that he knew Shuichi was safe. They walked in silence up to Tohma's office.   
  
Tohma was sitting patiently behind his desk when they walked in. Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Sakano, and Ryuichi were all sitting in the office as well. They all looked up as Shuichi and Eiri entered.   
  
"Ah, Eiri-san, back so soon?" Tohma asked, his regular smile pasted on his face.   
  
"Hai. Can I have the package now, Tohma?" Eiri asked, holding out his hands.   
  
Tohma looked over to Shuichi then back to Eiri, "Of course Eiri-san." He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a rather large rectagular box, wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper, "Here you go." Tohma said as he placed the box carefully in Eiri's possession.   
  
Eiri took the box and turned back to Shuichi, "This is what I was talking to Tohma about earlier. It's your anniversary present. I wanted him to hold onto it because it's not my style to give people presents and if I had it I'd probably avoid giving it to you. I knew Tohma would never let me forget." That said Eiri handed the box over to Shuichi.   
  
Shuichi took the box and sat down next to Hiro to open it, what was inside made him gasp. Inside the box, wrapped in white tissue paper were four items. The first was a picture of their wedding kiss placed in an emaculate silver frame where the words 'Ashiteru zutto' were engraved. The second item was a five by ten picture of Eiri inside of an ebony frame. Shuichi was amazed that Eiri had even allowed his picture to be taken, let alone placed in something that could be displayed.   
  
The third item Shuichi found was a package of airline tickets to Hawaii. Shuichi probably would have tackled Eiri to the ground right then and there if it hadn't been for that last item he found, a simple cd. Shuichi picked it up and looked up at Eiri for an explaination.   
  
"It's a cd of poems that I wrote about you. I asked to borrow one of the recording studios so that I could recite them for you and you could listen to them whenever you want." Eiri stated at Shuichi's confused look.   
  
The pink-haired vocalist was in the writer's arms before Eiri even had the chance to blink, "Eiri-chan, gomen nasai. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. To think you did all this for me and I was so quick to mistrust you. I'm a terrible husband Eiri, just terrible."   
  
"Shhh, Shu-chan, you are not a terrible husband. You doubted me because of how I treated you in the past and I can't blame you for it." Eiri said soothingly while gently rubbing Shuichi's back.   
  
Shuichi stopped crying after a few minutes. He looked up at Eiri and gave the writer a shaky smile, "I have something for you too Eiri-chan, wait here a minute." With that Shuichi took off out of the office.   
  
Shuichi returned in a matter of minutes only to find that everyone but Eiri had left the room. "Where'd everyone go?" Shuichi asked as he approached Eiri.   
  
"Hiro told them that what you were giving me was really personal and you probably wouldn't want and audience. Tohma was extreamly reluctant to leave but Hiro mentioned that Mika was waiting for him and he left. So, what is it you wanted to give me?"   
  
Shuichi looked up at Eiri and handed him a rather beaten up binder. Eiri looked at it in confusion for a moment before Shuichi explained, "It's my journal, well, sort of. It's actually a combination of journal, songbook, and photo album. Hiro bought the binder for me as a birthday present when I turned eighteen and since then I've been adding things to it. Hiro would get mad at me because I wouldn't let him touch it, let alone look through it. He wasn't to happy when I said I was giving it to you."   
  
"Why are you giving it to me?" Eiri asked, still confused.   
  
"Because that binder holds everything that make me who I am, I want you to have it. I want you to know all my secrets Eiri, you're the only person I trust with them." Shuichi said quietly. He expected Eiri to say it was stupid, but that wasn't what came out of his lover's mouth.   
  
"I don't deserve it Shu-chan, I really don't. You've given me more than anyone else in the world ever has and you just keep on giving me more and more every day. You giving me something like this Shuichi, means a lot to me."   
  
"I know Eiri. Giving you that as a gift is my way of saying I won't disappear, I won't go away. I told you in New York that I'd always chase you and that I'd never let you go. That binder holds all my secrets Eiri, everything I considered important is in there, that binder is my proof that if you don't leave me alone, I'll never leave you alone."   
  
"Aishiteru zutto, Shu-chan."   
  
"Aishiteru zutto, Eiri-chan, and no nightmare will ever make me doubt you again."   
  
"C'mon Shu-chan, lets go home. We have some packing to do."   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Hawaii here we come!" Shuichi said as he grabbed Eiri's hand and practically dragged the poor writer out of the studio building.   
  
Eiri just sighed and allowed his hyper lover to drag him out to the car. There might always be times when they doubted each other, but now they knew that no matter what happened, their worst nightmare would never become reality.   
  


**_~Owari~_**

  
  


* * *

  
  
Well, it's finally over, but I hope you enjoyed the ending. I want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed my story since I began writing it...it was all of you who helped me follow through with it and get it done and I owe this entire story to you. So, I dedicate Starting Again to all the people who reviewed my work at least once. My extreamy thanks go out to one person in particular and that person is Misura. You have followed my story since it was first posted and have reviewed every chapter I've posted. Domo arigatou gozaimase Misura-san, for supporting this fic all the way through. Arigatou to everyone who has read my story...I hope you will read, enjoy, and support my other stories just as much. Thank you all so much. Ja ne.   
  


**_~Frozen Midnight~_**

  
  



End file.
